


Kostium Hallowenowy

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Normal Life, Balthazar wozi się super furą, Gen, archaniołowie to rodzeństwo, sympatycznie aż do porzygu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal life AU, w którym Gabrielowi udaje się wyciągnąć od Michaela szczególnie kompromitującą dla Lucyfera historię o pewnym przebraniu hallowenowym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kostium Hallowenowy

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka rozgrzewka przed dłuższą serią mojej supernaturalowej wizji Normal Life AU? Zobaczymy!

Lucyfer wyłożył się na kanapie i przełączył jazgoczący telewizor z serialowej stacji Gabriela na Animal Planet. Jego najmłodszy brat zniknął z domu dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Balthazar przycisnął klakson swojego samochodu na podjeździe, dając mu znać, że już na niego czeka. Mieli przygotowywać stroje hallowenowe u Balthazara. Więc kiedy po Gabrielu pozostał jedynie powoli opadający kurz, Lucyfer przejął władzę nad pilotem. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy parę minut później za oknem ponownie mignęła mu czupryna brata, a chwilę później usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi.  
\- Hej, tutaj – krzyknął Lucyfer z salonu i wyciągnął w kierunku biegnącego Gabriela worek. – Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? – spytał, potrząsając przygotowanymi materiałami na kostiumy.  
\- Tak, właśnie, dzięki – wysapał Gabriel i porwał swoje rzeczy.  
\- Za co się przebieracie? – rzucił, zanim jego brat z prędkością dźwięku znów ucieknie z domu. W odpowiedzi otrzymał konspiracyjne mrugnięcie i niepokojąco szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tajemnica, zobaczysz zresztą w Hallowen – odpowiedział Gabe.  
\- Na pewno nie będzie to tak oryginalne jak przebranie Lucyfera w podstawówce – powiedział Michael wychodząc z kuchni. Postawił na stoliku dwa piwa i kanapki.  
\- Tak? – spytał zaintrygowany Gabriel. Nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu widząc bardzo triumfalny wyraz twarzy Michaela, kiedy ten z satysfakcją wyłapał nagłe przerażenie w oczach Lucyfera – zapowiadało się na jedną z tych kompromitujących rodzinnych historii, którą będzie mógł dręczyć Lucyfera do końca życia.  
\- Mike, BŁAGAM, powiedz mi!  
\- Spróbuj tylko, Michael, spróbuj… - zaczął grozić Lucyfer, wymachując ostrzegawczo palcem.  
\- Czy to nie przez przypadek Balthazar czekający na ciebie przed domem? – zaczął się droczyć Michael, słysząc kolejny dźwięk klaksonu.  
\- Mikeeeee!... – zajęczał błagalnie Gabriel, machając olewczo w stronę drzwi.  
\- _Mike…_ – powtórzył błagalne zduszonym głosem Lucyfer.  
Michael parsknął śmiechem i otarł nieistniejącą łezkę z kącika oka, jakby samo wspomnienie o tym wydarzeniu było w stanie wyciągnąć go nawet z najgłębszej depresji.  
\- Przebrał się… za mnie.  
Głęboki jęk zażenowania wydostał się spod poduszki, którą Lucyfera zasłonił sobie twarz.  
\- Boże, Mike, zlituj się…  
\- Kupił czarną, krótką perukę, wyprasował sobie eleganckie spodnie w kant i schludną koszulę zapiął na ostatni guzik – ciągnął bezlitośnie dalej, ku uciesze Gabriela. – Ojciec zasugerował, żeby wybrał potwora, którego stosunkowo łatwo zrobić albo jakąś ulubioną postać. W tym drugim wypadku oczywiście musiało paść na mnie, prawda? To był ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem go normalnie, po ludzku ubranego – dodał, otwierając obydwie butelki piwa.  
\- Nie chciałem ci mówić, ale tak naprawdę realizowałem pierwszy pomysł taty, wiesz, ten z „łatwym do zrobienia potworem" – odgryzł się zduszonym głosem Lucyfer.  
\- Daj spokój, wszyscy widzimy twoje czerwone uszy, możesz odłożyć poduszkę – drwił ubawiony Michael. – Przebrałeś się za swojego ukochanego starszego brata!  
\- Ech, dopiero później odkryłem, że jesteś skończonym ciulem i pomalowałem ci wszystkie zeszyty różowym flamastrem.  
\- …a potem przybiegłeś do mnie z płaczem prosząc o wybaczenie. Byłeś rozkosznym dzieckiem, Luci – westchnął teatralnie, za co zarobił uderzenie w ramię. Kolejny dźwięk klaksonu przerwał najpiękniejszą braterską historię jaką Gabriel kiedykolwiek słyszał. Nie mogąc przestać się śmiać złożył głęboki pokłon w ramach dziękczynnego hołdu Michaelowi za tę zdecydowanie cenną historię i wybiegł z domu.

Lucyfer obrzucił brata ciężkim spojrzeniem.  
\- Coś nie tak? – spytał niewinnie Michael.  
\- Och, zamknij się już – burknął tylko Lucyfer pogłaśniając dźwięk w telewizji i zabierając talerz z wszystkimi kanapkami, które zrobił Mike. Program przyrodniczy o zagrożonych zwierzętach sawanny właśnie się rozpoczął.

 


End file.
